


Frozen In Time (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if the weather outside is frightful, the fire is so delightful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen In Time (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Something domestic and pre-Gracia/snowstorm.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?k649jgysv5txquz)

"You cook?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I can cook. You've seen me do it."

"Really?" Maes drawled as he raised a dubious eyebrow. "You mean living with you isn't all scrambled eggs and take-away?" After a moment, he chuckled softly and shook his head. "And here I thought pretty boys were too busy to be bothered with such troublesome things like culinary proficiency."

Despite wanting to look put out, Roy couldn't help himself and he smiled. "Hey, I'm more than just a pretty face you know. Granted, it won't be gourmet, but it'll still be good." His smile morphed into a smirk. "It's better than cold cereal or that prepackaged shit you keep buying from here, anyway." He nodded his head toward the commissary building behind them.

Maes' eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Hmm, valid," he agreed. "There's nothing like a meal like Mom used to make."

Roy's smirk widened. "Compare me to your mother again, and dessert isn't the only thing you won't be getting tonight," he teased, a slight shiver running up his spine when he heard the low, gravelly purr his flirting had earned him. "I'll be home around five?"

Maes moved closer, placing one of his hands on the brick wall behind Roy and backing him up against the commissary. "Are you sure you don't want to come home now?" he asked, his gaze fixed pointedly on Roy's.

Roy felt his knees tremble from the intensity of that stare, and he groaned softly in frustration. "Damn it, Maes! You know I want to!" He forced himself to look away, and a hint of a smile curved his lips upward. "Maybe I'll be back by four, instead. Can you build a fire? You know I'm totally crap when it comes to anything involving flame."

Maes laughed as he reached out and adjusted the lapels on Roy's great coat, as if bundling him tighter into the garment. "It looks like we might be in for some weather. Just don't be too long." His expression sobered as he looked the other over. "Seriously. I'd hate for you to get caught out in a storm."

Roy wanted to kiss him then and there, but he didn't dare in such a public place and in broad daylight. Instead, he brushed by Maes and as he did, he grabbed his hand and gave a quick, hard squeeze to his fingers - their code for a public embrace. "I promise," he said, tossing the other a casual wave as he headed for the market. 

By the time Roy got home, it was half past four, and he was frozen to the bone. A cold front had moved in, and he'd been a couple of blocks from his home when it had started to snow. It wasn't the soft, ethereal flakes they usually got in Central, but more reminiscent of the hard, driving blizzards they got in the north. As he carried his bags into the kitchen, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the soothing heat from Maes' fire penetrating his chilled skin. "I swear to God, if they post me to Briggs, I'm deserting," he complained as he ran his fingers under the hot water tap in an effort to get some feeling back into them.

"If that happens, we'll be fugitives together," Maes said as he came into the kitchen carrying a towel. With an adoring half-smirk on his face, he towel-dried Roy's hair to an even more tousled mess, and then carefully took his hands from under the water to gently dry them. "Here, let me warm you up," he said as he pulled Roy to him. He lowered his head and kissed him, softly at first and then gradually deepening the embrace as his earlier hunger returned to him. His hands caressed along Roy's lower back, moving lower to squeeze the taut muscles of his ass before pressing their hips together. Maes growled in approval when he heard Roy's wanton moan, and he gyrated slowly against him. "God, I've wanted to do that to you all da-AH!" He jumped back a little as icy fingers pressed just inside his waistband, and he scowled playfully at the impish smirk he saw on his lover. "And here I thought we were sharing a moment together."

Roy's smirk widened, and then his expression turned apologetic. "Just give me twenty - _ten_ minutes to get this together, and then I'm yours for the next couple of hours. Hell, for the night, even."

Maes arched an intrigued eyebrow. "Really?"

Roy nodded, only slightly discomfited by Maes' drawling tone. It both excited and scared him the way Maes made him feel, and he found himself wondering if they'd be able to spend their leave together next year during the holidays, too. Most soldiers didn't get to come home; it was only because they hadn't received orders yet that they were still there. He glanced up from peeling carrots and surreptitiously studied his lover. He was surprised to see that Maes was, in turn, watching him. He had that serious look about him again. "What?"

Maes smiled and shook his head. "Nothing," he said quietly before he turned and headed into the den.

Roy let a small, bittersweet smile curve the corners of his mouth up. He may not have been as intuitive as Maes, but he could read him well enough to know that he'd been thinking the same things. He quickly threw the carrots, along with the mushrooms and onions he'd cut up, into the stock pot and added some beef. Once it had browned, he added a bottle of Stout and some spices, and within minutes his beef stew was simmering on the stove.

Maes was sitting on the floor in front of the fire and staring into it when he heard Roy settle down next to him, and he shifted to slip an arm around his slender waist. "So, is it stew yet?" he asked, attempting to lighten the somber mood that had befallen them.

Roy snorted in amusement. "At least an hour and a half," he replied, and then he leaned into his lover and took his hand. "It's supposed to be my job to be the melancholy one. You're the yin to my yang, remember? Or the yang to my yin? Something like that anyway, right?"

"Yeah." He turned to Roy. "Have you ever had a moment where you wanted more than anything to just...stop time and preserve it forever?" He shrugged and looked away. "Maybe I kind of wish that would happen tonight. We're together, we're not out risking our lives yet, and we're snowed in so no one will bother us. It's that perfect moment."

Roy shook his head. "There's no such thing, Maes," he said with a smile. "Think about it; if you were to choose this as your moment, how do you know that something better isn't waiting for you a year from now? Or in six months? Or in ten minutes? To choose this moment means you've settled. It's the thrill of the search that makes it exciting, no?"

Maes glanced sidelong at him for a long time before he finally turned to meet his lover's dark gaze. He shook his head and smiled. "You alchemists are so god damned pragmatic sometimes." A wicked glint settled in his eyes, and then he turned and tackled the other to the floor. "It pisses me off sometimes because there's just no good counterargument. So I guess my only recourse is to shut you up for a while." He crushed his lips to Roy's in a hard embrace, his tongue slipping inside to thoroughly plunder every surface. Roy moaned softly, and Maes smiled. "I think I've made my point, yeah?" His slightly calloused hand slid up under his shirt to caress over his chest, and he ground his hips down against Roy's. It wasn't long before they were both hard and aching with need.

"Should we go to the--"

"No, stay," Maes commanded as he pressed his hand down to keep Roy from moving, and when the other went still again, Maes began lavishing attention on Roy's pulse point - a spot guaranteed to make him squirm. Before long they were both naked, and as Maes licked and sucked at the head of Roy's cock, he pressed three fingers inside of him, thrusting lightly until he came. 

Then Roy was on his hands and knees, and Maes was behind him and pushing into him. Their coupling was hard and fast, driven by need and the unspoken desire to be as close to each other as they possibly could. It wasn't long before Maes came, and the two of them collapsed in front of the hearth, spooned together and laying so that they could watch the fire and the snow falling out the window.

"Mmm," Maes purred as he pressed a kiss to the top of Roy's head. "I really didn't think I'd get my dessert first tonight."

Roy chuckled, and he turned to gaze at the falling snow. While it was still falling hard, it had changed from cold, sleet-like droplets to big, fluffy flakes. "Hm. I don't think we're going to work tomorrow," he remarked. "Not if it keeps coming down like this."

"Good," Maes replied. "I'd rather stay here like this anyway."

"Mmhmm. Me too," Roy agreed, and deep inside of him, the still-idealistic part of him echoed Maes' earlier thoughts about stopping time. It really was a perfect moment - warm stew, a warm fire, and a warm body on a cold winter's night. The rest of Amestris didn't matter; there was just Roy and Maes, and they were both happy. And for them, that was everything they needed.


End file.
